Jenkins Family
The Jenkins Clan is one of the longest running families of Edgyverse nobility. The family holds the titles of Baron and Earl of Skeletown since the days of King Depresso II in EY1666 as well as the honorific nickname of "Spooks" given to a male of each generation since EY1790. The family line began with Baron Clive Von Jenkins, 1st Earl of Skeletown. Clive was the son of General Okra Jenkins and Countess Diane Scapula of Ribton. During a brief period during the EY1800s a Jenkins served 7 years as King of the Edgyverse due to a marriage and their noble lineage. They divorced when it was learned King Balthazar Jenkins had an illegitimate child during his time at Calcium Lawn Academy. The family residence is the Spooks Compound within the larger Castle Skeletown. They have resided there since EY1713. The residence is currently in the possession of Edgyverse president Ol' Spooks Jenkins. The Law of the Order of Skeletown entitles all members of the Jenkins clan access to accommodation at Castle Skeletown as well as access to the immense Jenkins Family Trust. The family's wealth comes from patriarch Clive von Jenkins' multi-billion Edgecoin corporation Jenkins Calcium Mining Inc. and its subsequent ownership of the Skeletown Calcium Mines which continues to this day. The company is currently run by Stevis Doyle Jenkins. Family funds are also rumoured to be the laundered proceeds of organized crime syndicate the Boninme Family, taken over by members of the Jenkins Clan in EY1915 and moved to the root cellar of Castle Skeletown where they are believed to still be due to the rules set forth in the Law of the Order of Skeletown. The "Spooks" title given to a male Jenkins in each generation, as designated by the previous Spooks. The carrier of the Spooks title is given ownership of the Spooks Compound, one of the 2 luxury apartment compounds along with The Earl's Compound, within Castle Skeletown as well as ownership of the deed to the land and title. Family Tree General Okra Jenkins / Countess Diane Scapula / / Baron Clive Von Jenkins, 1st Earl Skeletown (EY1630 - EY1688): With Baroness Claudette Jenkins (1641 - 1703): * Lord Peter Jenkins of Skeletown (EY1659 - EY1718) * Count Dolph Jenkins of Ribton (EY1663 - EY1698) * Lady Denise Jenkins (EY1668 - EY1690) With Wanda Bentspoon (1647 - 1711): * Davey Jenkins (EY1666 - EY1680) * Derek Bentspoon (EY1668 - EY1750) / / Baron Peter Jenkins, 2nd Earl Skeletown (EY1659 - EY1718): With Helga Tibia-Jenkins (1665 - 1763): * Dolph Eugene Jenkins (EY1690 - 1776) * Peter Winston Archibald Jenkins (EY1692 - EY1740) / / Count Dolph Jenkins of Ribton (EY1663 - EY1698) With Countess Olga Bean-Scapula (1670 - 1720): * Toby Jenkins (EY1689 - EY1690) * Werville Jenkins (EY1691 - 1745) / / Baron Dolph Eugene Jenkins, 3rd Earl Skeletown (EY1690 - 1776): With Donna Jenkins (EY1700 - 1763): * Bertram Jenkins (EY1732 - EY1810) * Balthazar Jenkins (EY1734 - EY1828) / / King Balthazar Jenkins (EY1734 - EY1828): With Ella Forb (EY1733 - EY1766): * Red Forb (EY1750 - EY1871) With Queen Elderiea Bow (EY1736 - 1834): * Prince Balthazar Jenkins II (EY1758 - EY1809) * Lady Elderiea Jenkins (EY1759 - EY1860) * Prince Dolph Winston Jenkins (EY1764 - EY1850) / / Count Bertram Jenkins, 4th Earl Skeletown (EY1732 - EY1810): With Countess Cecilia Oldbones (EY1732 - EY1801): * Eugenia Cecilia Clavican Jenkins (EY1755 - EY1801) * Dorothy Whitemarrow Jenkins (EY1758 - 1840) * Clive Werville Jenkins (EY1770 - EY1861) / / Sir Clive Werville "Spooks" Jenkins (EY1770 - 1861): With Skelyvette Jenkins (EY1801 - EY1876): * Ronaldson "Spooks" Jenkins (EY1819 - EY1860) * Butterman Jenkins (EY1822 - EY1888) / / Ronaldson "Spooks" Jenkins (EY1819 - 1860): With Shaundra Buryall (EY1823 - EY1901): * Glover Harriet Jenkins (EY1845 - EY1962) * Coach Doyle Jenkins (EY1850 - EY1900) * Tericia Hillo Jenkins (EY1854 - EY2000) / / Coach Doyle Jenkins (EY1850 - EY1900): With Sheba Bonette: * Archibald Jenkins (EY1888 - EY1931) / / Archibald Jenkins (EY1888 - EY1931): With Balonia Jenkins: * Col. Winston "Spooks" Jenkins (EY1918 - EY1952) * Eugene Jenkins Sr. (EY1915 - EY1967) * Scott Jenkins (EY1920 - EY1990) With Terracotta Coldone: * Alfred Doyle Jenkins (EY1916 - EY2003) * Archie Harriet Jenkins (EY1917 - ) With Petra Collabone (EY1895 - EY2006): * Archibald Sherman "Sherm" Jenkins (EY1913 - EY1973) * Wilfred Eugene Jenkins (EY1915 -) * Stacy Petra Collabone-Jenkins (EY1918 - EY2017) / / Col. Winston "Spooks" Jenkins (EY1918 - EY1952): With Edna Fractur: * Ol' Spooks Jenkins (EY1937 - ) With Denise Femur: * Geraldine Jenkins-Marrow (EY1938 - ) With Suzette Dirtnap (EY1919 - EY1940): * Angus Okra Rodney Dirtnap (EY1939 - ) / / Eugene Jenkins Sr. (EY1915 - 1967): With Holleen Jenkins (EY1920 - ): * Eugene "Drunk Gene" Jenkins (EY1939 - 2011) / / Dr. Alfred Doyle Jenkins (EY1916 - 2003): With Tawnya Bonesaw (EY1917 - EY1954): * Brian Jenkins (EY1935 - ) / / Geraldine Jenkins-Marrow (EY1938 - ): With Tony Marrow: * Judith Jenkins-Marrow (EY1963 -) * Keith Marrow (EY1965 - ) / / Eugene "Drunk Gene" Jenkins (EY1939 - 2011): With Loretha Bowles-Jenkins (EY1945 -) ( m. EY1969 div. EY1981): * Stevid Eugene Jenkins (EY1970 -) * Stevis Doyle Jenkins (EY1970 -) * Eugene Okra Jenkins III (EY1972 -) / / Stevid Jenkins (EY1970 - ) With Creepy Renee Jenkins (Ribbenkast) (EY1973 -): * Monty Stevid Jenkins (EY1995 -) * Nanette Renee Jenkins (EY1997 -) * Coffinette Creepy Jenkins (EY2000 -)